Charles Harper Webb
Charles Harper Webb (born 1952) is an American poet and academic."The New World Book of Webbs" by Charles Harper Webb, Library of Congress. Web, Apr. 16, 2015. Life Webb was born in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, and grew up in Houston, Texas. He earned a B.A. in English from Rice University, and an M.A. in English from the University of Washington, followed by an M.F.A. in Professional Writing and a Ph.D. in Counseling Psychology from the University of Southern California. His poems have appeared in literary magazines and journals including American Poetry Review, Paris Review, and Ploughshares. He lives in Long Beach, California, and teaches at California State University, Long Beach, where he has received a Distinguished Faculty Scholarly and Creative Achievement Award and the Distinguished Faculty Teaching Award. Recognition His literary honors include a Whiting Award, a Guggenheim Fellowship, The Kate Tufts Discovery Award, a Pushcart Prize and inclusion in ''The Best American Poetry 2006''. Awards * 2001 Guggenheim Fellowship * 1999 Felix Pollack Prize, for Liver * 1998 Whiting Writer's AwardWhiting Foundation > Past Recipients of the Whiting Writers Awards * 1998 Kate Tufts Discovery Award, for Reading the Water * 1997 Morse Poetry Prize, for Reading the Water * Academy of American Poets Prize Publications Poetry * Zinjanthropus Disease. Querencia Press, 1978.Zinjanthropus Disease, Open Library. Web, Jan. 12, 2012}} * Everyday Outrages. Los Angeles: Red Wind Books, 1989. * Poetry That Heals. Los Angeles: Red Wind Books, 1991. *''A Weeb for All Seasons''. Los Angeles: Applezaba Press, 1992. ISBN 978-0-930090-58-6 *''Reading the Water''. Boston: Northeastern University Press, 1997. ISBN 978-1-55553-325-0 *''Dr. Invisible and Mr. Hide''. Long Beach, CA: Pearl Editions, 1998. *''Liver''. Madison, WI: University of Wisconsin Press, 1999. ISBN 978-0-299-16574-1 *''Tulip Farms and Leper Colonies: Poems''. Rochester, NY: BOA Editions, 2001. ISBN 978-1-929918-15-7 *''Worm: Prose poems''. Maryville, MO: GreenTower Press, 2003. *''Greatest Hits, 1978-2003''. Columbus, OH: Pudding House, 2004. *''Hot Popsicles''. Madison, WI: University of Wisconsin Press, 2005. ISBN 978-0-299-20994-0 * Shadow Ball: New and seleced poems. Pittsburgh, PA: University of Pittsburgh Press, 2009. *''Amplified Dog: Poems''. Los Angeles: Red Hen Press, 2006. ISBN 978-1-59709-022-3 *''What Things Are Made Of: Poems''. Pittsburgh, PA: University of Pittsburgh Press, 2013. *''Brain Camp''. Pittsburgh, PA: University of Pittsburgh Press, 2015. Edited * Stand-Up Poetry: The poetry of Los Angeles and beyond (edited with Suzanne Lummis). Los Angeles: Red Wind Books, 1990. * Stand-Up Poetry: The anthology. Long Beach, CA: California State University Press, 1994. * Stand-Up Poetry: An expanded anthology. Iowa City, IA: University of Iowa Press, 2002. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Charles Harper Webb, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Apr. 16, 2015. See also *List of U.S. poets References Notes External links ;Poems * * * *"The New World Book of Webbs" at the Library of Congress *Charles Harper Webb at the Poetry Foundation *Charles Harper Webb at Poetry 180: "Blind," "The Death of Santa Claus" *Charles Harper Webb at Poem of the Week (2 poems) *Charles Harper Webb at PoemHunter (13 poems) ;Prose * Essay: "The Pleasure Of Their Company: Voice and poetry," Cortland Review, Spring 2006 ;Audio / video *Charles Harper Webb at YouTube ;Books *Charles Harper Webb at Amazon.com ;About *Charles Harper Webb at Poets & Writers *Charles Harper Webb: November 2001 Poet of the Month at Poetry Net * [http://www.poemoftheweek.org/id102.html Interview: Poem of the Week > Oct. 12, 2007 > An Interview with Charles Harper Webb by Andrew McFadyen-Ketchum] Category:California State University, Long Beach faculty Category:American poets Category:1952 births Category:Living people Category:People from California Category:Writers from California Category:Guggenheim Fellows Category:University of Southern California alumni Category:University of Washington alumni Category:Rice University alumni Category:American academics Category:Writers from Pennsylvania Category:Writers from Texas Category:20th-century poets Category:21st-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Humorous poets Category:Poets